A Hanyou Never Cries
by Paranoia Central
Summary: AU. Kagome's whole family is murdered by a group of demons. Twelve years later she is shunned by her village. When she meets Inuyasha, she decides to go out and make a new life for herself. KagInu
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Right, this is just the prologue, but I wanted to get this out soon so that I would have it off my mind. And also to help me get over my writers block. I won't be updating this again until I finish Shadow's Revenge. So sorry if anyone is reading this. Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll update sooner... (Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge.) So here's the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: (Bursts into hysterical laughter) You think I own Inuyasha? (More laughter). That's a good one.**

**_A Hanyou Never Cries_**

* * *

"Kagome!" 

"Mama! Mama! Where are you?"

"Run Kagome! Take Souta and run!"

"Mama! Please, what's happening?"

"KAGOME!!!"

_... The wheel turns..._

"It's okay. We've got you now. It's going to be okay."

"Where's Mommy?"

"Hush child. Rest now, and we'll speak later. Just close your eyes."

"But Mommy! She called my name and I couldn't go to her. Please! She needs me! Where is she?"

"Calm down, please. Everything will be okay."

"No. No! It won't be okay! Mommy!"

_...And it turns..._

"Kagome?"

"Where's Mama?"

Kagome, I have something to tell you."

"No. Where's Mama?"

"Listen to me Kagome. Your home was attacked by demons last night. Your mother didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"No! Mommy's fine! You liar! Where is she? And Papa and Grandpa Ji-Chan, and Souta? Where are they?"

"Kagome... they all died."

_... And it turns..._

* * *

**A/N: And that's where I'll stop it. Incredibly short, I know. This is just the prologue. Trust me, the chapters will be much longer. So, send me your reviews and I might update soon. Out for now.**


	2. Shunnned

**A/N: Right, here's chapter two. I should warn you, this is a _tragedy. _Meaning it will be a bit more serious then my other stories and the writing style will be different. Thank you all who reviewed! **

**ILvsimplepln2: lol. Thank you. Here's Inuyasha for you. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Karou-chaness: Thankies!!! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but here's chapter two now. I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Inuyasha. _I'm sure you really needed me to clear that up for you.**

* * *

"Lady Kagome!" a young woman looked up from where she was picking herbs, smiling gently as she watched three young children make their way towards her.

"Lady Kagome! What are you doing?"

"Do you want to play?"

"Can I help you?"

"No! I want to help her!"

"Hush, hush." She knelt down in front of the two girls and the boy, smiling even wider as they immediately complied. "I can't answer you when you're all clamoring for my attention."

"Sorry lady Kagome." They all cried in unison.

"It's all right. I'm picking some herbs for my medicines. Do you three want to help me?"

"Yes please!"

"Of course!"

"Really?"

She shook her head slightly as she handed them each a basket. Those three, Sari, Yume, and Haro, followed her around whenever she left the house.

She began lecturing them on the medicinal properties of the plants as she picked them, part of their daily routine. They all listened with wide-eyed attentiveness.

"This is Starthorn. When cut and boiled it can be served to the inflicted person as a drink to help bring down a fever. You have to be very careful with how much you use, though, because too much can just worsen the person's condition. You also have to watch out for its thorns while cutting it. They sting if they get into your skin."

Her attention was suddenly caught by one of the village women, watching her while pretending to collect berries.

'_Probably making sure I'm not going to suddenly snap and attack the children_.' She thought sourly. Looking down she saw that she had more than enough of what she needed, so she packed up and sent the children home, ignoring their moaning and pleading.

"Go home, and you can come back tomorrow. I'm not going to disappear overnight, and I'm sure I will be needing your assistance again. Now shoo!"

After dropping off her baskets, she turned and went down to the river, untying her long black hair as she walked. Settling herself down on the grass, she slipped out of her sandals and dangled her feet in the water, trying not to think. Thoughts wouldn't be kept at bay, though.

For some reason, the whole village was convinced that any day now she would lose it, even though she had been perfectly sane for years. She tried to prove herself, training her powers and becoming their miko, but it didn't matter. They would be afraid of her forever, and training her powers had only strengthened that fear. Apparently, no when she lost it, she could bring the whole village down with her.

With a sigh, she picked up a pebble and threw it as hard as she could, watching it plop into the water. The ripples it would have caused in still water didn't have a chance to form as the water continued raging it's destructive way onward. Like her life... She wanted to help people, to cause ripples in their lives, but their fear and hatred effectively shut her out, and that was a fact as unchangeable as the course of the river. Only on person had accepted her, and that was Kaede, the former village miko, and the woman who had taken her in when she lost her family.

She supposed she was lucky she hadn't been kicked out entirely, but the only reason that hadn't happened yet was probably because the village was afraid the action would send her over the deep end. How nice.

She suddenly surged to her feet, eyes tearing up. She couldn't _live _like this any longer! She didn't deserve this treatment. She had done nothing to warrant it! It wasn't fair! Even though they hadn't kicked her out, she knew that eventually she was going to have to leave. She didn't know when though. All she knew was that she couldn't survive like this for much longer.

She scrubbed at the tears on her cheeks. She wouldn't be weak.

Something suddenly caught her attention. A feeling of evil and wrongness, swiftly approaching. "Demon..." she muttered, then took off towards the village as swiftly as her feet would take her, sandals lying forgotten by the water.

"A demon is coming! Everybody into your homes, now! Get moving. A demon is coming!" As soon as she was in hearing range, she began crying the alarm, and in an instant the village square was empty, except for a few men who had come to help her. She nodded as one handed her a bow before turning to Kaede who had just walked up.

"Kaede, you stay here with the village just in case. I'm sure a few more men will come out to assist you." When the elderly miko nodded she turned and began lightly jogging in the direction of the evil she had felt, closely followed by the men. They were almost on the edge of the forest when it was spotted.

"There it is!" she looked quickly in the direction that the man was pointing and groaned inwardly. A serpent demon. Possibly one of the peskiest demons alive. This on was alone, but she was sure that somewhere it had a mate that was just waiting to attack. That, after all, was just their luck.

The demon had spotted them and was heading in their direction, ignoring the little pinpricks of the arrows her men fired. Sighting aloud, she quickly purified an arrow, aimed, and fired, taking the Youkai in the eye. With an angry cry of pain, the serpent opened it's mouth to strike, but was stopped by another arrow in the throat. With one last pained cry, it fell to the ground and died.

* * *

She ignored the men's congratulations. This was all they got these days. Simple demons that Kaede could easily handle. She was not needed here. That much was obvious. She made up her mind, then. She was going to leave the next chance she got and no one was going to stop her.

* * *

"Lady Kagome! Come quick!" she'd just stepped out of her door and all ready Yume had spotted and accosted her. She frowned a bit when she saw her young friends agitation.

"What is it?" she asked, grabbing her medicine kit, which was right beside the door.

"There's a man! In the forest. He's hurt real bad. Haro says that me might be dead."

"What?" she demanded, hurrying after the girl who was trotting ahead of her. "What were you doing in the forest? Was there and adult with you?" Why did she bother asking when she all ready knew the answer?

"No." the young girl hung her head in shame for a moment before pressing onward. "Sorry Lady Kagome. We were looking for mushrooms though! The best one are the deepest in the forest you know." Yes she did know. In fact, she was the one who had told the children that.

"Never mind. That doesn't matter right now. Take me to this man." The girl led her past the first layer of trees and farther into the forest than she had been expecting to go. She decided to save her lecture for a later day though, the possible dead man foremost in her mind.

Stepping around a bush, she saw the man immediately. There was so much blood and so many wounds... She wondered vaguely what had happened to him. That's when her eyes fell on Haro, who was in the process of poking him with a stick.

"Haro!" she snapped and the boy jumped away guiltily. "You and Yume go back to the village. Tell the men to bring a stretcher. Then you two go home and stay there until I return. Do you understand?" they nodded mutely, shocked at the harsh tone of her voice. She didn't' care. At the moment, this man was the most important thing.

As she stepped closer she saw two, triangular ears sticking out of the top of his head, almost hidden in his thick white hair.

"A demon..." the village would never let her bring a demon back with her, no matter how badly injured he was. She had to help him though. It would be wrong not to.

She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, even covered in blood. If you ignored it then he looked like he was sleeping peacefully, long black lashes lying on his cheeks. What had happened to him?

Hesitantly she stretched a hand out and laid two fingers against his neck, noting the strong pulse. That was good. Chances were he would survive. If he had been human though, he would be dead.

With a sigh, she opened the bag she had brought, pulling out rolls of cotton for bandages, and a few herbs that needed to be boiled. When the village men returned she would have them bring water. In the mean time, she started a fire and pulled open the mans haori so she could get a look at the worst of his wounds.

There was so much blood that she couldn't see what was underneath, but at a quick glance, she would say that it was already closing. That was good, but even he would need help healing that.

Biting her lip in concentration, she eased the red cloth off of his right arm, wincing when she saw its angle. Great. A fractured arm. That she could deal with easily though. She was reaching for his side to check for broken ribs when a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up in shock to see a pair of golden eyes glaring at her angrily.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he demanded, squeezing her wrist painfully.

"I- I'm trying to help you. You're badly injured." He snorted derisively, wincing only slightly at the sudden movement.

"Right. Trying to help me. More likely you're trying to kill me. After all, why would a human help a hanyou?" Hanyou? So he was only half demon. Interesting...

"Please. I really don't want to hurt you." She made her voice comforting, and tried in vain to pull her hand out of his grip. "You need to rest though, if you want to get out of here anytime soon. Here, let me-"

"Wench, I don't need your help! I'll be fine. Just leave me alone." He tossed her hand aside in disgust and tried to get up, eyes closed in concentration.

"Stop that." With two hands on his shoulders he thrust him back down, and matched his glare, getting ready to lecture him. "You can't move just yet. Are you an idiot? You do need my help, and I'll be damned if I just leave you here. Now sit still and let me do my job."

"But your human." She could hear his resolve weakening, and hid a small smile of triumph.

"So what? You're injured. I'm not the kind of person to turn and leave a man when he's down. Now rest. I will help you get better." With one last suspicious glare, his eyes closed and she sighed in relief. It looked like this was going to be harder than she though...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm going to end it there. I had to rewrite the end of that because I lost the original, so it didn't turn out quite how I wanted it to. Oh, well. I guess it's okay. Now, if you want me to continue, then review!**


	3. A Rude Awakening

**A/N: My word, what is this? Could it possibly be… an update? astonished gasp I do believe that it is! It must be a sign of the apocalypse! Hurry, run for the exorcist!... actually, I don't suppose an exorcist would be much good here. Unless, of course, I'm possessed. I must offer my sincerest and most heart felt apologies, for the lack of updates. My explanation is long and hard, beginning with I'm lazy, my computer died, taking the seeds of a my new chapters with it, I was too heart broken to write, a new computer was born, and finally ending with I'm lazy. And also the fact that I haven't had much inspiration. Well, now it's spring break, and I was looking at my fics, and felt that I should update. Just 'cause I'm bored, I feel like it, and lately I have had this weird inspiration to write. Now, I think I'm going to take this in a different direction then I had originally planned, so just bear with me for awhile. It will still be a tragedy, and of course there will be a romance. I am too much of a hopeless romantic to not write at least a small one. And so, without further ado, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha. But I'll buy him from you for :empties piggy bank, counting change: 53 cents and a chocolate quarter. Then he could become my personal slave! -**

* * *

She wasn't sure what had awoken her. It could have been the howling in the distance, or the soft tread of an animal in the under growth. Perhaps it was the soft hoot of the owl which nested directly above her head. Or it could have been the chill that was slowly seeping into her bones. Whatever it was, she was now awake, and decided to check up on her charge.

He was sleeping peacefully now, so there was no threat there. His wounds were stitched up neatly and thoroughly cleaned, and his arm had been set with two long pieces of wood. She was sure there was no need for that, considering he was a hanyou, but it would keep him from jarring his arm while he slept.

Judging by the dark shadows under his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping very fitfully lately. Of course, they could have been cause by the pain from his wounds, but for some strange reason, she strongly doubted that.

Even stranger, she found that she felt and odd connection to this injured young man. He was an outcast. Unaccepted by demons and humans both, just as she was. They were both all alone in a world that had been uncommonly cruel to them, and as a result, they had to learn to fend for themselves.

Perhaps she was making presumptions. She had no proof that he was all alone. Maybe he did have comrades somewhere. Maybe they were out looking for him. Maybe they would discover him here, while she was sleeping, and kill her for attempting to hold him hostage. It was a possibility. A slim one, yes, but still a possibility. It was also a risk that she was willing to take. After all, what did she have to lose?

His nose twitched and he turned his head to the side, brow furrowing as his dream land took him to some unknown place, and she swore that she heard a faint whimpering. It looked to be one of those nights. One where no one would be sleeping peacefully.

* * *

"_Kikyo!" the woman turned her unwavering brown eyes on him, her dark hair hanging about her face in jagged strands. "Kikyo, what happened to you?" he reached her side and was baffled when she pulled away from him, turning her eyes to the ground. There were claw marks on her cheeks, and he saw a few bruises on her head where her hair had been cut too closely._

"_Stay away from me." Her voice was calm as always. Calm beautiful Kikyo. What had happened?_

_He ignored her warning and reached forward again, taking her arm with the intent of turning her towards him. The second he touched her skin, a searing pain struck him, piercing his body right to the core. He fell to the ground in shock and pain, not comprehending what had just happened._

"_Kikyo? What…? What's going on?"_

"_I told you to stay away from me! Don't touch me! Keep your filthy claws to yourself!"_

_The words cut him deep. "I- I don't understand."_

"_Of course you don't. You are just a worthless hanyou. No better than a dumb dog. Why did I ever waste time on you?"_

"_Kikyo…"_

"_Silence! Do not call me by that name!" her voice deepened as she spoke, and suddenly her eyes began to glow a sickly, blood red. "I am Kikyo no longer. Kikyo is dead to me. I am stronger than her. I no longer need to consort with the likes of you." He heard her bones crack and twist right before her fingers suddenly lengthened, turning into claws, and her whole manner changed. She no longer stood with the aloofness of a weak human. She was alert and he could see that she was moving with more decisiveness… more surety. He didn't understand what had happened…_

_That's when hell was unleashed._

* * *

He pried his sore eyes open slowly, squinting up at the bright sunlight that was filtering through the trees. He couldn't tell where he was, and nor could he remember getting here. With a groan, he raised his arm to shield his eyes, and suddenly realized that it was bound in a makeshift brace.

"What the-" he looked down his body, and saw that his haori had been removed and his torso wrapped in cotton bandages that had already been soaked through with blood. Looking around in bewilderment, he noticed that he was not lying on the ground, but on a thin pile of wool blankets, which were making his back itch. Further confused, he looked to his left, and spotted a young woman lying on her side. A young _human _woman. He bared his teeth in anger, getting quickly to his feet, though not very gracefully. The brace was bulky and awkward, so he ripped it off, grimacing at the slight twinge he felt in his bones. Not once did he take his eyes off the strange woman.

A small growl started in the back of his throat as he moved away from her, encountering a tree. Before he could do anything else, she turned her head to the side, staring at him groggily.

"Oh good. You're awake." He froze in wonder, staring at the familiar face that confronted him. The face that haunted his dreams at night.

"Kikyo?" the name was forced out of his mouth as he stared in open wonder at the woman. He was disappointed when her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I don't know anyone by the name of Kikyo. Please, sit down. You're still injured." He shook his head in disbelief. They looked exactly alike, this stranger and his Kikyo. "My name is Kagome." As he watched her, he began to see subtle differences. The girls expression changed rapidly as she spoke, going from kind and gentle, to worried, to welcoming, all within the space of one sentence. Kikyo never showed any emotion, except for anger.

Kagome, got to her feet, stepping towards him carefully. He pulled farther away as she neared him. "It's ok." She said in her quiet voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He snorted in derision. "Sure. That's what they all say. Right before they grab the pith forks and chase me out of town. Try a new one wench." She frowned, obviously annoyed.

"Honestly, if I was going to kill you, then I would have done it while you were asleep. I wouldn't have been dumb enough to wait until you decided to wake up. Believe me. I'm not going to hurt you." She had a point there. "Don't you remember me?" she continued, looking at him hopefully.

"Remember… Why should I remember you?" She did seem kind of familiar. Well, duh. She looked like Kikyo, but there was something else… her voice, which was different from her look alikes rang a bell…

"You were awake for awhile the other day. I spoke to you then." That's right…. "Do you remember." He snorted again.

"Every human is the same to me."

"I see." She frowned for a moment, stepping closer to him. He cringed away when she stretched a hand out to his torso. "Calm down. I just want to remove your bandages." He stood still as she quickly unwrapped him, breathing easier when they were gone. Looking down, he saw a jagged scar cutting across his abdomen, covered in a film of dried blood. "You'll want to wash that off."

She caught his arms while he was distracted and inspected it closely with her hands and eyes, looking for any telling winces from him, or breaks in the bone. "Your arm has healed nicely too. I bet you are famished. You haven't eaten in at least three days."

Three days? His stomach growled at him angrily, but he refused to accept help from a human. "I'm fine."

"Oh really." He cold tell that she didn't believe him, but she let it drop. "Please, sit down. You really shouldn't be standing. Your body hasn't had enough time to heal itself."

"I'm fine lady! I can take more than any stupid human."

"I know that. You wouldn't have survived if you couldn't. But you still need time to heal." She had him there, but he wasn't about to let her know that.

"I don't need the help of a human! Go back to your village! I'm sure they want you there!"

His words didn't phase her at all. "Nonsense. I refuse to leave until you have had something to eat. I didn't nurse you all the way back to help just for you to go off and get yourself killed, just because you decided that you were going to be obstinate and childish."

Obstinate? He scoffed at her, looking at his claws without interest. "Childish? Me? Never. Now go home."

"You are too being childish, and I'm not going home!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Now who's being childish?" She glowered at him angrily.

"Sit down!"

"Go to hell." She moved quicker then he thought was possible for a human. Her small fist connected with his side, and he gasped at the sharp stab of pain that went through him. Maybe he wasn't completely healed after all.

"Now sit!" He obeyed quickly, nearly doubled over in pain.

"What did you do to me?" he wheezed, glaring up at her.

"I didn't do anything."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did _not!_ Now stop arguing with me." She spun around, stalking over to where her things were laying. After digging through her bag for a moment, she stood back up, obviously irritated. "Do you think you can walk?" she asked after a moment. What did she want with him?

"Not after what you did to me." At her glare, he nodded meekly. "Yeah, I can walk. But I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yes you are. You don't have any choice in the matter. You need to get a proper meal, and we'll have to go back to the village in order to get one." That did it.

"No."

"What do you mean no? You don't have any choice in the matter."

"I'm not going anywhere near your damn village. One human is more than enough." Her expression softened.

"I understand. Really, I do. But don't worry. I'll take you to Kaede. She will understand.."

"No. Are you too stupid to understand me? I didn't want your help, I don't want your help, and I don't want to go to your stupid village. Now leave me alone."

"I can't do that."

"I don't see why not." His tone was cold, and he was getting angry. Anger was better than fear any day.

"I can't just leave you here. You never know what might happen to you.

"I know perfectly well, what can happen to me, and I can take care of myself. I've done so for years now."

"If you can take care of yourself, then why did I find you laying here, nearly dead?"

"_Because nobody likes a hanyou!"_ They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, the only sound his ragged breathing. She finally broke the silence, expression softening.

"What is your name?"

"I don't have one." Why wouldn't she just go away?

"Sure you do. Everyone has a name."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Please?" How could he refuse those dark brown eyes staring at him imploringly.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha." She repeated, then stepped forward with her hand outstretched. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He refused to take her hand. With a sigh, she let it fall to her side. "Please, come with me. I promise everything will be okay. Nothing will happen, and you will get a free meal in the bargain. Kaede is very kind." He obviously wouldn't be getting rid of her if she didn't get her way.

"Fine. But after that, I'm leaving."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I think I will end it there. I have to have something ready in my head so that I can get the next chapter out fast. That, and I'm getting distracted, and so if I continue to write, then the chapter will come out like crap. So … yeah… this one's pretty boring. But it's necessary. The next one will be out soon, and it will be full of action and fun and drama, and useless, boring, dialogue. Minus the action and fun. … Actually, I don't really know. And I won't know until I haven't it written, so don't bother asking.I will apologize now for any spelling or grammatical errors. Nobody's perfect. So... review please. They just make my day, and happy writer, is a faster writer. Unless that happy writer is really distracted….**


End file.
